


Snow Globe

by SoraHika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Plot Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHika/pseuds/SoraHika
Summary: In the world of ever-lasting winter





	

He took a step outside the small hut onto the soft pile of snow. The snow felt cold on his bare feet, sending shivers up to his head, not that he's not used to it, though. So, instead of backing off, he ran outside, arms stretched wide to catch the snow that's falling still. Living with eternal winter, the way the cold bit was nothing more than a nippy embrace for his warm body, at this point, his body might as well be made of snow, bones of ice, and blood of morning dew that never actually appeared.

"Shin-chan, the snow's piled up!" He cheered and jumped into the snow. A blissful laugh, as beautiful as the non-existent cardinal’s singing, echoed through the whole sky while he shook his head, splattering the snow contrasting his hair everywhere, "It's so cold!"  
  
"You mean it's piled up _again_. Also, if it's cold then don't jump off like that, idiot," another man walked out, hair as green as the non-existent herbage in their world. He lifted his glasses—out of a habit that Takao would never understand—though they're most likely useless since there's nothing to see, nothing but dull, grey, and boring dusty millers. In the first place, their world was nothing but white and grey and black and hush.  
  
"But it's so much fun," he said, throwing a ball of snow at the other guy, who just nonchalantly stepped aside to evade it.  
  
He sighed and walked closer, "You'll get sick, covering yourself in snow like this," he said while stroking Takao's snow-smeared hair, removing the small pieces of snow on his head.  
  
"I face this every day, there's no way I'll get sick, dummy," he threw a silly, mocking face, before a ball of snow was thrown to his face and a mocking tone turned into a screech. The culprit was blatantly laughing at his misery, a pair of verdure glimmering with amusement and lacking of guilt as the raven grumbled on.  
  
"That's cold! How dare you tell me not to get sick then do this? This!? Tsk, absolutely heartless." he stood up and patted his thighs, shaking the snow off.  
  
"You just told me that you won't get sick from this, so," Midorima shrugged his shoulder and stretched out his arms, helping the raven up.  
  
"Unfortunately, my dearest dear, my senses are functioning perfectly normally," Takao scoffed and pouted, "It's still cold."  
  
Chuckling softly, Midorima patted the raven's dirty arms, pieces of snow falling softly as he did so. From up close, the raven's heavy breathing was abundantly noticeable, the white air around his face, and the soft sound of his short and shallow breathing. Also, he noticed along the way, the raven's pale face, which only his nose and ears were blushed with a faint shade of pink.  
  
"Hm?" Takao looked up, meeting the pair of verdure fixated at him, and laughed, a teasing grin on his face, "What’s with the staring, Shin-chan? Falling in love with me?"

Silence answered Takao for a while, before the said verdure guy pinched his nose, hard. Some random infuriated noises followed after from the raven’s mouth until Midorima finally let him go.

“…It’s cold outside, let’s get back in.”

 “Yes, Sir~!” Laughing, Takao kicked the snow on his feet before taking the other person’s arm into his own.

Midorima stopped again, only to stare at the raven, a frown slowly forming on his forehead, “Stop laughing, it’s getting creepy.”

“How mean coming from someone who enjoyed it,” Takao stuck his tongue out and punched softly, “Why don’t you try laughing once in a while?”

The frown on Midorima’s forehead grew, “There is no reason to laugh.”

The raven tilted his head, puzzled, “Do we need one?”

“Yeah, else you’re a lunatic, though that would only be a statement of truth.”

“That’s mean!” he laughed—obviously not taking his own protest seriously—and pounced on the other guy, causing both of them to fall into the piling snow. Seconds after, both of their laughter rang through the sky.

 

* * *

 

A guy with a pair of verdure, and hair the shade of the first pine leaf of spring, catching every eye in their world of white, of grey, black, and hush, if only there were more than their own eyes. Boredom and qualm left him hoping, praying, for the next time their sky lightened up from the absolute darkness it would be at night, he would be seeing a few patches of green in the middle of sickening snow.

The other guy with eyes glimmering with excitement and liveliness for whatever reason, caresses as warming as the first batch of bread in the morning, grins as dazzling as the sunlight seeping through the windows in the morning. Acceptance and certainty left him believing in a warmer morning and brighter sky.

.

In a world of ever-lasting winter, they’re their only patch of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just kinda came up into my mind, so this happened. And the story's all exactly as the title said: They are living in a snow globe.
> 
> Thank you for those who are reading this~


End file.
